


A probably accurate representation of what happened on National Donut Day

by orphan_account



Category: Phan
Genre: Donuts, M/M, i mean there's phan if you squint reEALLY hard, interpret it how you will, national donut day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says. Phil has ordered too many donuts. Someone save Dan. Just a short little drabble or something to that effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A probably accurate representation of what happened on National Donut Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these pictures http://rebloggingphan.tumblr.com/post/145377485632/i-didnt-know-i-needed-this-in-my-life-until-now and this art http://planetarylester.tumblr.com/post/145379933494/please-help-me-amazingphil-keeps-feeding-me

“Happy National Donut Day!” Phil sang as he run up the stairs, a white cardboard box in his hands.  
“What?” Dan didn't move from where he sat on the couch, phone in hand. “Phil, is that you?”  
“I bought donuts!” Phil shouted as a response, plopping them down on the kitchen table. He flung the top open with a flourish, gazing excitedly at the donuts that crammed themselves against the lining, donuts of all different sizes. He ran up the stairs to where Dan was, a donut in each hand.  
“Phil?” Dan hardly had time to get the question out of his mouth before Phil plopped down next to him, and a donut was thrust in front of his face.  
“I got you a donut,” Phil said. “Well, actually, more like six donuts. I also got six donuts.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it's National Donut Day. If you're not going to eat a donut then you're committing a sin.”  
Dan laughed. “Against what?”  
“Against... against donut-kind.” Phil waved the donut impatiently in front of Dan's eyes. “Eat the donut.”  
Dan shook his head, but he took the donut, eating it rather quickly. “Where'd you get them?” he said, his mouth full of sugary dough and frosting.  
“A shop down the road,” Phil said, as he dashed off to retrieve the full box. He sat back down next to Dan, box on his lap. Phil picked another one up, dropping it into Dan's hands. “Have another one.”  
“Oh my God, Phil, no,” Dan turned away, although he took half the donut with him, eating it quietly as he spoke. “Do you know how fattening these things are? I'm going to die of diabetes or something equally awful.”  
“In hindsight, I really shouldn't have ordered a dozen donuts for just the two of us. It's a bit too much.” Phil frowned. “But if we don't eat them, they'll go stale.”  
“I don't care. I don't want to throw up later.” Dan said, covering his face with his hand.  
Phil had already finished his second donut, and was happily munching his way through his third. “But won't it be worth it?”  
“No,” Dan groaned. “I don't think it will.” The second half of his donut fell into his lap as he turned towards the couch cushion, phone in hand.  
Phil poked him with a third donut, disregarding the half-eaten one on his lap. The blue frosting that covered the donut stuck to Dan's face a little, leaving him with blue frosting on his cheek. “Eat it.”  
Dan held up his phone to cover his face, but Phil could see his smile. “No,” he complained again. “I don't want it.” But a small giggle escaped his mouth, as he tapped something out on his phone.  
Phil poked him again, leaving a couple more dots of blue frosting. “Eat it. Eat it,” he chanted. “Eat it, eat it.”  
Dan huffed “You're literally going to be the death of me, Phil.” He threw his ams out to the side, splayed out. “See? Now I'm dead. You've killed me.”  
Phil took this opportunity to stuff the donut in Dan's mouth, despite the muffled, rage-filled screeching that followed. Phil just smiled, and ate another donut.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr! I love prompts! Creativity! Inspiration! Fun! https://invisible-blurryface-ok.tumblr.com/  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated always! Love you all <3


End file.
